


Early Morning

by GE Buchanan (GracieForeth)



Series: 2019 Kinktober [11]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Biting, F/M, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/GE%20Buchanan
Summary: You can't sleep and decide to make cupcakes





	Early Morning

“How long have you been up?”

The deep, sleepy voice startled you as your back was turned away from the doorway while you stirred the ganache for the cupcakes you just made.

“Oh, just maybe a few hours,” you shrugged, adjusting the bowl before turning towards him. “Just...couldn’t sleep so I decided to make some cupcakes for you take into work.”

“The guys would love that,” Bucky smiled sleepily, his eyes squinting as he walked towards you. You knew he wasn’t a morning person, and tried to stay quiet when you woke.

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” The question was meek and you worried he was upset that you had woken him up, but the curve of his mouth told you otherwise.

“No, darlin’,” he replied, “though the cold spot next to me sort of alarmed me into thinking you were abducted.” You could tell he was teasing. He wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his chin on your shoulder. “So was it nightmares or something else?”

You rolled your eyes at the lack of subtly your husband had, but you sighed and continued to stir. “I’m fine Buck.”

“Not convincing.”

You didn’t have retort so you continued to focus on the chocolate until it was smooth and took the bowl off the heat to set aside. “Babe, I need to fill the cupcakes. You could make use of the centers I removed.” You pointed to a small dish that had a fair bit of yellow cake in it. Bucky gave a heavy sigh and walked away but you knew he was okay with the brush off.

He let you work in silence as you filled the cupcakes with the ganache and then went to work on the frosting. You could feel his eyes on you as you worked, your body heating with every eco d. 

"Buck…" You turned around he was there enveloping you in his arms to crash his lips against yours, nipping at your lower one, enticing you to open for him. You couldn't help but wrap your arms around his shoulders, letting his tongue slid against his before you nipped the tip of his.

"Hey," he growled, his eyes dark with want.

"Hey, yourself. Let me frost these before it gets hard."

"I'm already hard." He gripped your ass and pulled you close, grinding his hardened cock against your abdomen.

You covered your moan with a giggle and pushed on him. "I'm talking about the frosting, you horndog." You started to spread the frosting on the cupcakes, swatting his hand as he tried to steal tastings of confectionate.

"Oh c'mon, it's delicious, just like your sweet cream."

You groaned over his terrible pun and finished up, holding out the spatula for him to clean if he waited for you to clean up, but once the bowls were in the sink you felt something touch your neck. Before you could register what it was, Bucky's lips were on that spot, sucking harshly before biting down on your supple skin.

"What are you doing?!" you exclaimed, your hand moving to his hair as you tried to pull away.

"Claiming what's mine and bringing you back to bed," he murmured and placed little kisses along your neck as his hand pressed against your stomach and I to him. His cock was rigid against your ass and your fingers tightened in hair as he bit down on your ear, gentler this time, soothing it with tender sucking.

"Bucky….babe, I can't," she pleaded, her body betraying her words once his hand was down the front of her pants and spreading her folds.

"Why not darlin'? You're fucking wet thinking about it, aren't you." He slipped a finger in as he left love bites along your neck, some hard while others were light.

"I wasn't gonna tell you until dinner," you panted and writhed against his hand.

"Tell me what," he breathed, his tongue tracing the curve of your neck to shoulder as his finger slowly curled in you.

"Because….because…" You lost train of thought when his finger moved against that spot, making you shudder and clench at his digit.

"Because?"

God, his breath was hot against your neck and he bit down again, making you gasp.

"Because I'm…. I'm pregnant," you managed out as you started to ride his finger, but your words had him stop mid bite and mid fingering. You whimpered when he withdrew, turning you to face him.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, this is why I'm baking. I...I can't sleep because I just found out yesterday. And you came home well after I went to bed and I---"

His lips were on yours again, cutting you off. You were flush against him and you could feel the smile he wore.

"Don't think I'm gonna stop wanting to fuck you," he growled, nipping the juncture at your neck.

"Didn't even cross my mind," you gasped. 


End file.
